Dead Reckoning
by spearcell96
Summary: A world over come by the undead is left in ruins, as what left of mankind try's to survive they may come to face a enemy even more dangerous when the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead.

* * *

 **Chapters 1: Survivors Amongst the dead**

Naruto Uzumaki an eighteen year old wearing tight blue jeans with a dark orange button up that had the top three buttons open showing a black t-shirt under it and had on finger less gloves, he lean on his steering wheel whiling plowing through the few zombie's on the road with a bored look on his face, it had been six months since the outbreak of this zombie apocalypse. Naruto had by now gotten use to how things work granted he still wish it was like back in the old days where he didn't have to so careful to make sure the next day wasn't his last, at least he knew what to do to make it to the next day.

"Wonder how everyone else it doing?" Naruto mutter to his self remembering that up to three weeks ago he had been with a group of friends from school before getting separated up by a herd of zombies.

'Boom! Bang! Bang! Bang!' "HUH!" Naruto was startled to hear gun fire up a head him and stop, there just a little more then two blocks down from him was a girl about his age maybe a year or two older surrounded by a pack of zombies and a sword on her hip and was firing a AK-47 at the undead around her, Her short blonde hair swaying slightly in the breeze as she move and her school attire was a tight white button up with a brown beige sweater vests on top and blue skirt that came down four inches above knees the whole attire was hugging her body very nicely.

"I should really turn this thing around and get the hell out of here..." Naruto mutter as he stare at the scene of the girl fighting with dismay.

"Not getting into unneeded fights with these monsters and looking out for just myself is the best and smartest course of action to take right now." Naruto said looking as the girl seem to be losing ground fast, a smirk soon made it way into his face.

"But since when have I been known to make the smartest moves? Like never!" Naruto said grinning before blasting off, the blond hair girl was at the moment was firing off left and right making sure her shot hit it's marks and hate herself for getting into this situation right now before running out of ammo.

"No way am I going to die here!" She sneer throwing down the gun and pulling out the high grad sword on her hip before cutting off one of their heads with one sweep of her blade then being force to jump to the side as a dark blue pick up truck drive next to her with a grinning male blond with whiskers like markings on his face looking out the window to her.

"Hey there! Looking for someone to die with? Then hop on in?" Naruto said still grinning causing her to sweat drop at his choice of words until she saw the zombies getting back on their feet and quickly ran around to the other door and got in the passenger seat.

"Drive now!" She nearly order not that Naruto wasn't happy to do so and quickly kick it into high gear bolting out of there.

"Good thing there aren't a lot of them here so we can get away with little trouble, by the way what your name if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto said turning to her but she quickly put her hand under his chin and turn his face back toward the road.

"Samui and if you don't mind me saying, please keep your eyes on the road so you don't hit something or crush." Samui told him emotionless as she let go of his face.

"Fair enough, but can I ask why you were out there by yourself fighting those things?" Naruto ask shifting his eyes to her as she put away her sword and sigh.

"Sure I don't mind telling you, but didn't I just say to keep your eyes on the road? So not cool." Samui stated getting a groan out of Naruto, ( _Great I had just pair up with a stuck up girl!_ ) Naruto thought before using the rear view mirror to see if anything was behind them.

"I got split up from my friends and brother a week ago when the bridge we were crossing collapse under us, I manage to get to the other side safely but they all fell in river and were sent downstream." Samui told and Naruto felt rather sorry for her.

"That gotta suck, hope your friends are okay." Naruto said but all she did was nodded.

The next hour was possible the closest thing to hell Naruto had been through as he was by nature a very talkative guy but she barely said anything more then five words and the only real thing he had gotten out of her was that she was nineteen years old, it was really getting to him how he finally had someone to talk to but the person was a master of playing mute. Looking at the map on the dashboard Naruto saw he needed to make a right turn if he was going to find the place he was looking for and hopefully this girl would become more talkative later.

* * *

"That seems to be the last of 'them', but damn there were a lot of 'them' this time around!" Takashi said panting for air as he did a quick look round to make sure there were no more on his end.

"I too have just finish on my end but I don't think we'll be able to find our friends at the rate we're going." Saeko stated looking at the zombies dead at their feet, Takashi Komuro a seventeen year old, and Saeko Busujima a eighteen year old, both of them once students at Fujimi High School and members of the survivor group from that place up until a mouth ago now had to survive out in this Zombie infested world alone. Digging into the bag on his shoulder Takashi pulled out a magazine tube with ten shells inside and quickly loaded them into his riot shotgun as Saeko walk up to him after pulling her sword back into the sheath at her waist side.

"Still don't you think it's odd, even though this place had no sigh of 'them' in it at first, and all of a sudden they start paling in onto us out of the blue in packs?" Saeko ask and Takashi who had been checking to make sure his weapon was on safe and fully loaded stop and thought over what she just said before looking up at the house they were just in. They had stop at the house in hopes of finding food supplies and ran into some good luck for once as the place had a fully stock kitchen but the moment they step out side a herd of them was waiting.

Now it might not have been so bad if there were just three or four of them that would have been normal 'if there anything normal about zombies anyway', hell even a half a dozen would have been normal but there had to have been at least over two dozens of 'them' waiting and what more even though the moment Saeko and Takashi saw them and stop moving the Zombies still attack the two high schoolers even though they hadn't made a sound.

"I'm not sure what that was about but we can't stay here much longer, the sound of our shooting is sure to draw more of 'them' here." Takashi stated and Saeko nodded as both made sure the book bags were safe on their back before heading off to find somewhere to stay tonight.

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?" Samui ask in a mono tone, ( _She speak! Thank you god!_ ) Naruto though starting to feel like being with her was the same as being alone as he park outside the door of a grocery store and she turn and look at him.

"We should keep moving if we want to find a place to stay the night." Samui stated knowing that night time was not the best time to be out and about.

"Relax, we got at least three hours before night fall, and before finding a place to crash we need to make sure we get something to eat otherwise where ever we stay at, if there's no food there, we'll have to go hungry the rest of the night." Naruto said and Samui felt it made sense though one of the reasons she might have went along with it so easily was because she had ate very little in the past few days.

"I see then we should hurry up before we run out of day light." Samui said as Naruto reach into the glove compartment before he drew a Glock 17L and handed it to Samui as he then pull out two small Taurus Millennium series .45 ACP's for himself and a couple of spare clips, two he handed to Samui and kept the other four, ( _I guess he had been able to survive on more then just his sheer luck._ ) Samui thought not even caring how he got the weapons as he brought out a leather case and strap it to his right hip and Samui wonder just what was inside it as he grab a large and mid-size duffles bad from the back and the two step outside.

"Okay here what we do, we pop in quickly, get anything that looks like we can eat it, kill anything that looks like it wants eat us, pop our happy asses back out, and get said happy asses back on the road before any more of those things have time to show up, Believe it!" Naruto said with a grin and while Samui wasn't too sure about that 'believe it' part the plan itself sounded good enough to her.

"That reasonable but we should finish this in under half hour that way we can use the last of our day light looking for a place to stay the night." Samui replied as he handed her the smaller bag and the two walk inside.

* * *

Inside the store Naruto was currently walking through the fourteenth aisle of a grocery store looking for something else to put in his bag as he had already done the most 'important' shopping alright and stock up on lots of Ramen and water, ( _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to added some junk food as well._ ) Naruto thought rubbing his chin as he walk over into the next aisle and stop at seeing a zombie, slowly reaching for the case on his hip Naruto quietly open it and pull out a throwing knife and hurl at the zombie's head, hitting it right between the eyes and killing it in an instant.

"That what I like about knives, quick kills without making any sound what so ever." Naruto said in a jovial voice walking over to the now 'fully' dead body and reacquired the knives while wondering how his new partner Samui was doing.

Over in aisle six Samui was clearing the blood off of her blade while walking away from a dead body of yet another zombie she kill, Samui couldn't help but wonder about what her life had become, at one point her family had been something she always wanted to get away from but now all she had left was her brother and Samui wasn't even sure he was still alive after what happen at the bridge.

"And now I'm stuck with some guy who talks way too much! So not cool." Samui mutter already finish with her shopping as she try maneuvering the mid-size duffle on her shoulder that was full of can goods because it was rather heavy now, as she headed for the doors Samui mat up with Naruto whose bag look full as well and was carrying a large box.

"Is that an electric skillet?" Samui ask surprising Naruto as it was one of the few time she spoke without him speaking to her first.

"Yep, and I got s few frozen goods in the bag as well, gonna keep them cold with the better power mini-fridge in the back of the truck!" Naruto said with a smirk causing Samui to raise an eye brow, ( _Okay so I could have done way worse then this guy, he cool but he still talks way to much._ ) Samui thought as they headed for the front door.

"Man I hope we can find a hotel or something with running water and power, because a hot bath sounds really good right about... now?" Naruto trail off the moment he push the door open and walk outside only to see a giant of herd of 'them' standing in front of the store...

"What the?" Samui whisper in shock at the amount in front of them, there had to be over sixty of them there.

"Slowly move back into the store without a sound." Samui said in a very low tone as they both back step until.

"Gyahhhhhh!" "Screw that run!" Naruto yell as he and Samui dash back into the store and slam the doors shut with the zombies bashing into it and banging on the doors trying to get in.

"Where the hell did they come from!" Naruto shouted with his back to the door trying to keep them shut.

"How would I know!? And didn't it seem like those things were waiting for us?" Samui yell back as she press her shoulder against the left door making sure those things didn't get in, this was one of the few times in her life where she was truly freak out by something.

"Don't be stupid, there no way that can happen!" Naruto replied looking around for anything he could use to keep the door close with before spotting a broom by Samui.

"Samui, that broom!" Naruto call out as she look behind her and saw the cleaning tool and instantly knew what to do with it, kneeling down Samui pick it up and slid it between the handles on the door keeping it shut.

"That not going to hold them for long so come on! We're heading for the other exit!" Samui yell running off with Naruto right behind her, running down an the aisle, Naruto and Samui were annoyed to see at least five zombie coming at them from up a head.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Naruto shouted reaching behind him and pulling out the two Taurus Millennium series .45 ACP's and quickly take aim and firing at the zombies, striking three of them in one full pass as they drop dead. Samui not about to be upstage dash at the last two and with a quick draw cut off their heads off before spinning around and doing the same with the other one.

"Nice moves ninja girl!" Naruto said grinning as he ran past her with Samui quickly following as they reach the door only to find at over half a dozen waiting outside, ( _Okay now I know something up! There is no way there were this many of 'them' when we first got here!_ ) Samui thought watching Naruto twisting through the air and hurling his acquired knives at several of the zombies, killing them in an instant before landing on his feet and flicking two at the last two and watch as they fall to the ground dead as well and if they hadn't been in running for their lives at the moment Samui might have stop to show how impress she was at his throwing skills.

"Jackpot! Can I get a-" Naruto's show boating was cut off a Samui place her hand over his mouth and raised her left index finger to her lips to acknowledge to him that she wanted Naruto to remain quiet. ( _This guy… so reckless. He'll be the death of me sooner or later._ ) Samui thought letting go of his face.

"Keep it down now that all the one's out here are dead we don't need more rushing our way right now." Samui whispered as he nodded but she couldn't help smiling a little at the goofy sheepish grin on his face. Refocusing on the matter at hand, Samui looked back in the direction that lead to the truck they were using, and signaled with her sword waving it from Naruto toward her telling him to follow. Naruto just nodded once again drawing his two Taurus Millennium as they walk a head and look around the corner and saw that most of the zombies had already made it inside.

"There are only a few left and it's a good thing you park so close to the store." Samui under her breath so that only Naruto could hear her.

"We need to kill them as quick as possible while making very little noise, How many knives do you have left?" Samui ask not wanting to use guns as they would attack to much attention to them, looking back in his case Naruto frown at how many he had left.

"About nine, damn it! Good throwing knives are not ease to find now a days. Why do you ask anyway?" Naruto said as Samui look closely and counted how many there were out there.

"There are five left, I can take out the three close by, think you can get the last two before their loud groaning tips the one's inside off?" Samui ask and Naruto quickly nodded pulling out two knives. Waiting for moment till the zombies had their backs to her Samui leap out from behind the corner and quickly behead the first one before stabbing the next threw the gut and slashing upward cutting it in half from the head down to the gut then finally spin around and made a clean slash across the forehead of the third one taking the top off before she hear the sound of two body's hitting the ground and turn around to see the last two zombies lying on the ground dead.

"Well that was quick, time to throw everything in the back, and make our get away!" Naruto mutter just loud enough for her to hear him and both ran to the waiting truck open the front doors hop in and threw the grocery's in the back seats before Naruto put his key in and kick it into high gear, as they blasted off wanting to get far as they could from there as possible.

* * *

"We don't have much day light left Takashi." Saeko said as she and Takashi glanced around the area to make sure there weren't any zombies near by.

"I know, I really wanted to find a place with a fence or gate around it." Takashi said knowing that such a place would like give the most protection, it was at the point something caught his eye.

"This house should do the trick." Takashi leading Saeko up to the front of a house with a black gate around it reaching out Takashi was glad to find open as and the lock was undamaged, that meant after they lock it from the inside no zombies could get in there and they could safety kill any that were already in the house. Through if they had look behind them they might have saw the camera watching them.

* * *

Somewhere unknown inside a dark lab with many monitors and other computer equipment you'd think came out of star track a young man with silver hair, wearing glasses sit at the deak looking at two of the monitors, one with Takashi and Saeko, the other... with Naruto and Samui.

"What have you got there, Kabuto?" a long dark haired man with very pale skin ask walking up behind.

"Two pair this time, they seem to be well capable of taking on the 'normal ones' without much trouble at all." Kabuto replied causing the man behind to smirk.

"Really think we'll be able to get any good results from em?" the man ask.

"Who knows I just hope they put us a half way good fight." Kabuto said back to him as the man turn around and walk away.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work. be sure you keep me update now." the man said walking away as Kabuto turn to watch him go.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

To be continued.

Alright let me start off by saying it take me a long time to write this one out and it my first Highschool of the Dead fic so go easy my with the flames... but still tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 2 Evolution of the Dead**

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' The loud sound of Naruto's watch reach his ear's and he really just wanted to turn the damn thing off and go back to sleep but knew he had to get up, jumping to his feet off the couch he had been sleeping on and throwing his arms into the air to stretch out for a moment before setting them back down and sauntered over to the window of the hotel he had been staying at to look out side before the sound of foot steps reach his ears.

"Oh your up, good. I just finish making breakfast so come eat with me." the voice of Samui said causing him to turn around but the moment he did three lines of sweat drops fall down his forehead.

"Your doing this on purpose now, aren't you?" Naruto said surprise he had managed to keep a straight face, the reason why was due to the fact that Samui had walk into the living room wearing a white tank top and a thong! The tank top might not have been so bad if not for the fact it look like it was three sizes too small making Naruto wonder why and _how_ she even go into it with breast's as big as her and the thong just made the impact all the more worse for him.

"Come now, we been traveling together for a month now, you know this is how I dress when we're not on the move." Samui said crossing her arms under her chest and Naruto had to turn away at that point and run his hand through his hair as he groan, ( _There's no way a woman like that should be so brazen... I'm a healthy young man who grew up around a well known perverted old man ya know._ ) Naruto thought getting up and walking past her into the kitchen of the room they were staying in, it had been a month since the two had pair up and in that time they came to understand a lot about one another, there still some points in which they ten to annoy each other like Naruto always talking to much and Samui being very quite all the time but they pretty much got along well enough.

"Why are you up so early anyway? Please tell me you weren't up all night trying to think of away out of the city... again." Naruto said not sounding happy about that as he sit at the table that had two cups of coffee and two plates full of bacon and eggs.

"No I actually went to sleep early for once, but that doesn't change the fact that we're in a tight spot and basically being press to the ground right now." Samui stated and giving what she was wearing Naruto was sure there had to be better ways for her to described their situation. Which was that they could not leave the city due to the fact that for whatever god forsaken reason every time they tries to leave the city, herds and herds of zombies came out of no where paling up on the truck they were in, it was to the point that if they didn't turn around then the truck would be over turn and they would really be screw... ( _I really got to watch what I think when she's dress like this._ ) Naruto thought knowing the little guy down below kept trying to raise up against him.

"Your still going on with those theories of your?" Naruto ask taking a sip of the coffee as she frown.

"Yes!" Samui hiss. "The only feasible explanation for the way these things have been acting is that their either learning how to think, at the very least on a primal level..."

"Not possible, their head's are to fuck up for that." Naruto cut in taking a bite of some eggs as Samui growl at him cutting her off.

"Oooor... someone out there has found a way to control them and is using these things to keep us in the city." Samui said, ( _To be truthfully I think I'd rather the former then the latter._ ) Samui thought with a frown as if it was the latter then that meant someone doesn't want them to leave the city, and that was worrying her far more then anything else.

"That even less likely but guess we don't really have anything else to go on unless it options three, in that case I'm pretty sure we'll be fuck." Naruto mumble causing Samui to blink not sure what he meant by that and once again Naruto was berating his self for using such a word while she was wearing so little.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's option three?" Samui ask taking a bite out of her eggs as Naruto just gave her an carefree expression making Samui wonder not for the first time if he was a moron.

"Oh it just that it might be possible that if someone is controlling these things then that person, who ever it is. Might have found away to make them think on their own or even see and that why their attacking us, mean they should only react to sound right, yet most of the time we don't make so much as a peep yet they still find us."

'clank' the sound of Samui's silver wear hitting her plate ring out, as she stare at her partner with a blank expression on her face, It was times like this that made her remember why he was able to stay alive for so long, because even with the way he acted Naruto had show to her on more the one occlusion he was no fool and was cable of thinking things through.

"I really hated when you do that ya know." Samui groan realizing if any of her theories were possible then the one he just brought into light was as well.

"What I'd do?" Naruto ask with a raise eye brow as she got up in sigh.

"Nothing, for now we should just get ready to scout out the city to see if we can find an opening anywhere." Samui said putting up her folk and taking one last bite of her breakfast.

"Fair enough, but if it just recon, I think we should do so on foot. The truck makes to much nose for scouting." Naruto replied drinking some orange juice, Samui nodded at this and walk away from the kitchen not noticing Naruto eye's following her ass out the door and he groan when she was gone.

"This is going to be along day..."

* * *

Else where at a house block off by a black gate Takashi who was on the inside was looking out the window with a telescope and sigh at there being no change in their situation.

"Takash, I'm done with breakfast. Come down and eat." a female voice said, ( _And now it's time for some eye candy I guess._ ) Takashi thought trying not to groan as he turn and saw Saeko waiting at the door in nothing but a apron... this time not even panties!

"Saeko... 'sigh' can you please stop dressing like that?" Takash exclaimed trying his hardest to keep his eye's above her neck. Every since they stop at this building they had been trap in this part of the city with no way out due to the zombies always somehow knowing where they were and block their escape rout off. This ended with them returning to the house they were and to try and think of a new plan.

However as time past Saeko had gotten very comfortable around Takashi wearing less and less clothing and making him more than a little hot when ever she was around, Saeko smile at this.

"I told you already, if fine to see me like this if it you Takashi." she said turning around and walking away, said boy sigh, as any other guy would have been thrill at have Saeko always dressing like this around them but Takashi still held feeling for his friend Rei and want to see her again... it wouldn't be ease though.

"Rei... where are you, how are you and the others doing right now?"

* * *

Back at the hotel Naruto in a pair of blue jeans with no shirt on and was brushing his teeth in the bathroom while thinking around today's activities, they were planning on looking for a place that might not be heavily crowd with undead, but Naruto had other things on his mind. Like how to force their way pass the zombies rather than go around them.

"Better keep my plan form miss high and mighty for a while." Naruto mutter rising out his mouth, he knew she wouldn't like the idea of doing something so dangerous... and speaking of the devil.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the mirror." Samui said walking into the bathroom only in her button up this time Naruto eyes widen at the clear view of her ass that was showing from the very small school button up. and what an ass it was!

Lean on the sink and bend over Samui began looking in the mirror seemingly uncaring at how little she was wearing or that Naruto was openly staring at her butt, Naruto had been putting up with this crap all week but now this was too much and without thinking Naruto spin Samui around to face him pushing her up on the sink, in return Samui lean back on the sink and raise an eye brow.

"What is it?" she ask but then actually gasp when Naruto lift up her tank top!

"Fuck these are big... aw screw it!" he mumble slamming his lip onto Samui's as she use the sink for support but didn't even try to break the kiss instead she force herself on top of the sink and place her hands behind Naruto's head and push father on her to deepen the kiss before breaking it.

"It take ya long enough." Samui whisper causing Naruto raise an eye brow.

"Wait you mean all the crap you've be doing was for-"

"Shut up and get back to work!" she order pulling his face back to her! Their lips clash hotly and as if wanting more, Samui reached for the belt on his jeans both Naruto and Samui stop moving when they felt something drip on their shoulder's, slowly breaking a part they look at the dripping spit on them before slowly turning upward to see something that look like it was out of one of their deepest nightmares!

Hanging from the ceiling above them was something they had no name for, it was large and with two arm's and two leg's, but it's brain tissue was exposed and seem enlarge as well as an increase in muscle development with a total loss of skin. Both had froze where they were at seeing the horrifying creature never seen before as it let a long whip like tongue out of it mouth. As if sensing what was about to happen Naruto whip around just as it jump at them grabbing it by the neck in midair and quickly threw it into the bathtub!

"Move!" Samui shout sliding of the sink, Naruto turn and twisted out of the door holding it open just long for Samui jump through with the zombie thing after her but Naruto slam the door in it's face knocking it back. Samui acting quickly push a commandment stand that was next to the bathroom door down blocking it from being open.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto whisper as he and Samu back away from the door when the thing started banging on it, "No idea but we need to get-" 'GRRRRR!' Samui was cut off at hearing that growling sound, both turn around and look up to see two more of those 'things' on the ceiling, ( _You got to be shitting me!?_ ) Naruto thought in dismay, both dive out of the way when the mutated zombies try to tackle them. Rolling to the night stand Samui grab the chair there as the one next to her after jump at the young lady again but she bash it away and knocking it onto the ground, not wanting to give it another chance Samui continue her attack by smashing it's head in with the broken chair.

Naruto on the other hand was having a harder time as the creature manage to tackle him to the desk by the bed, the only reason he hadn't been bitten was because the male blond grab it by the neck keeping it jaw away from him as it tried to claw at him but the thing was starting to over power him, acting fast Naruto spotted a limp next to him and grab it just as the creature's tongue wrap around his neck and pull him to it's mouth, Naruto quickly broke the limp over the things head making it let got and then stab it in the exposed brain killing it, seeing it go down Naruto held his neck trying to get the air back into his lung's that were burning from the lack of it.

"Samui!?" Naruto croak looking for his partner and saw her standing over the bloody remains of the creature that just tried to kill her looking more then a little freak out which was a first for Naruto but he guess that even she couldn't stay stone face when shit like this happen, looking at him Samui was clearly tying to calm down but then a part of the bathroom door broke open startling them as the first creature's head stuck out growling at them. Samui seeing this race out of the room as Naruto reach for the pillow and threw it aside to get at the gun he kept under the bed and turn around just as the thing broke free and shot it several times as it jump at him knocking it back and killing it, wanting to be safe Naruto turn to the one by his feet and put two rounds in it head. Walking over to the one Samui beat he did the same as said person came back into the room now wearing a thong with a gun in her hand seeing that Naruto had already take care of it she calm just a little but not much and bent down to a duffle bag she had brought with her and threw it to Naruto along with orange button up.

"We're leaving!" she stated picking up a smaller one and a pair of pants, not in the mood to argue Naruto quickly got dress as Samui put some pants on both planing on getting the hell out of there

* * *

Saeko was currently dress in her normal outfit, her and Takashi were planing to do a patrol today to see if they could find any opening, they thought that maybe reaching the top of a building might give then a clear view of the city and a way out. Walking into the living room she saw Takashi loading his weapons while mutter something to himself, Saeko couldn't but be thankful for being pair up with him after they got split up from the others and though she knew it was a bit selfish but Saeko kind of hope they didn't regroup with their friend's.

Don't get it wrong Saeko wish no ill will to any of them, and hope they were all alive and well, but if it was just her and Takashi then she could still go on living and fighting, as long as it was by Takashi's side. Takashi was focus on thinking of what route they should take for getting out of the city, the house they were in while well fortified, the two could stay in forever.

"Saeko..." Takashi call bringing her for attention to him, "I was thinking, rather then looking for the safest route, we should maybe search the more hazard roads, one that look like we can force our way through and-" Takashi abruptly paused when he heard a series of dull thumps in the distance, the walls of their safe house shaking slightly with each impact.

"What is that?" Saeko ask gripping her sword as the thumping came closer and closer putting both her and Takashi on edge, the latter readying a shot gun but then both teens barely had time to cover their eyes before the windows shattered into thousands of deadly projectiles from something very large crashing into it! Violently knocked Saeko and Takashi off their feet from the shock wave that exploded through out the room at from a giant object impacting with house!

A pained groan left Takashi mouth as he slowly stood up, wincing when his fingers touched the growing lump on the back of his head. Ignoring the familiar sensation of blood oozing down from his forehead, one hand propped against the still standing nightstand for support, he stared at the shatter glass and wood all around him before spotting Saeko.

"Hey, are you alright?" he ask looking at her body littered with many cuts from the flying shrapnel, the wounds were smell and non-life threatening however what caught Takashi off guard was the look she was giving him, lying seated on the floor with her back on a the lower half of a couch and her arm's out to the side, Saeko seem to be staring at him in utter shock with a clear under lining fear in her eye's.

Takashi tense as he heard a thump and realize Saeko wasn't staring at him but what was behind him, yet what cause a real chill to flow down his back as another thump reach his ear's was the fact that what every it was behind him, it shock Saeko so much that she froze in place! Slowly turning around Takashi look at something that he'd never seen before.

A very large man shaped creature slowly stomped it way through where the living room wall use to be, it was big and tall, over seven feet at least and it was wearing a blood-soaked black cloth over his head that conceals his face, and a large black apron, tattered and soaked in blood, it also has the physique of a power-lifter with dozens of nails protruding from every few square inches of it's exposed skin, including three very large hooks impaled into his back. However none of this came close it it's most notable feature, Takashi's eye's were lock on to the very large and heavy axe like object it was dragging behind it in it's left hand, with what appears to be an over-sized hammer opposite to the blade and attached with chains Takashi was sure that this was the weapon it use to break into the house he and Saeko was staying at.

Takashi gulp as and swallow the lump in his throat as the creature stop right in front of the young man, the black cloth kept him from seeing it face but Takashi didn't even need to guess it was staring at him. Slowly reaching behind him Takashi un-clipped the holster's on his waist and take hold of the two M9's in each hand, he held them out to his side's and a small click was heard from the safety's being remove, Takashi made no more movements as he and the creature simply stare at one another.

* * *

 **Downtown Tokyo**

P-43A facility, to the public it was a disposal plant built by the Umbrella but was actually the HQ for one of it top Director's Orochimaru, said person was seated at the Operation Room in from of a large computer system, "So I take it there been no sigh of either of those two yet, Mr. Wesker?" Orochimaru ask with a dry grin, the bleach blond seem to be glaring at him behind his shade as he wore a black turtle-neck sweatshirt, black trousers and jacket over his turtle neck, as well as black gloves with his finger interlock together.

"The location of Excella Gionne is still unknown as well as Project Alice and I'd rather you not be so smug about them not being found." Albert Wesker growl yet Orochimaru merely chuckle by no means was he intimidated by the man.

"I do believe I warn you that bringing the regional director of TRICELL into Umbrella Corporation was a mistake as well as leaving Project Alice in the hands of Dr. Sam Isaacs." Orochimaru replied with a smirk as Wesker's expression darken.

"Now not only did your assassination of Miss Gionne fail do to the help of her as of yet still unknown ally but also Project Alice is running wild with an army of clone at her command... being smug is really the only thing I can do to keep from laughing at the mess the higher up's made." Orochimaru stated and Wesker really wish he had some come back but he didn't. Excella Gionne clearly had romantic affection for Wesker and Wesker plan to use Excella's romantic interest in him to further his goals with Uroboros and the Las Plaga parasite, the latter of which was most important due to it giving extraordinary regenerative capability, enhanced endurance, and strength.

However after the t-Virus had escaped Raccoon City, and began spreading rapidly across North America 'though they manage to contain it for several year's until the virus leak out into the world' Wesker order all major Project's to be brought to Umbrella facility's and their handler's termination. Right as Excella was held at gun point and was about to get her head blown off Sheva Alomar **,** former agent for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance burst through the window, kill his men, rescue Excella and then blew the TRICELL African division to kingdom come! Sheva didn't do this on her own, Wesker was well aware that Excella and Sheva hated one another with an all-consuming passion bordering on the obsessive. With the BSAA gone, for Sheva to come save Excella even though they spent years trying to kill one another before the out break could only mean she was working for someone that had an interest in the knowledge that Excella held but who he had yet to find out.

"Enough, I will recapture Alice soon enough, as well as deal Excella, Sheva and who ever pulling their strings, that includes their new ally Jack Krauser, just keep working on the _Type-7 Plagas!"_ Wesker order before slashing across his neck with his hand ending the com-link, Orochimaru let a dark laughter echo through out the Operation Room, amuse at Wesker's irritation, Jack Krauser and Sheva Alomar recently appear in South America, destroying the two Umbrella facility's there aggravating Wesker even more then he already was at Isaacs failure.

"Now then, I wonder how the current test subject's are doing?"

* * *

'Boom! Bang! Bang! Bang!' 'Boom! Bang! Bang! Bang!' 'Boom! Bang! Bang! Bang!' gun shots ring out as Naruto unloaded round after ball point around at the herd of undead that was tried to bomb rush him and Samui, after they came outside of the hotel, they were met with a large crowd of zombie's waiting for them, "Something not right here." Naruto mutter to himself, having raided a weapons store a week back Naruto was making good use of the M4 he gain to mow down the zombies and give Samui enough time to come around with the truck but Naruto quickly notice something.. off. while most of the zombies went down easy enough, some of these things were _dodging_ out of the way of his shots and other's were _hiding_ behind car's to block his gun fire... they were showing sigh of intelligence! At the very least they demonstrated enough rudimentary reasoning skills that even for Naruto that was damn scary!

Before Naruto could think any more on the matter of the zombies sudden jump in intelligence, his 2008 blue toyota tundra came racing from around the corner smashing into several zombies and stopping right next to him, Samui pop the door to the driver seat and hop her self into the passenger's seat allowing Naruto to take the wheel as he got in and slam the door and blasted off... the two never notice the camera on the edge of the hotel watching him, from his place in his lab Kabuto smile as the two teens got away from the Enhanced zombies.

"So... Licker's and Enhanced zombie's aren't enough to kill them, eh, guess I'd better upgrade their danger level from minimal to moderate." Kabuto smirk as he switch computer screens and grinned in glee at what he saw.

"The Executioner has already located the other two eh, good!" Kabuto whisper as he type in several commands to active yet another one of Umbrella's creations, "Now then, let's see how our favorite blond pair fare against... The Nemesis Program!"

* * *

To Be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school of the Dead, or any of their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Deadly Encounters**

Orochimaru, one of the world most brilliant scientist now working for The Umbrella Corporation stare at the computer in front of his with a sigh at yet again not getting the results he wish for. Las Plaga parasite, Plaga were first discovered by a religious group in Europe known as Los Iluminados aka The Enlightened Ones in an unknown, rural region of Spain.

At first it was used as a means of recruiting new members; however, the first castellan of the Salazar Family opposed the cult and sealed off access to the parasites in his castle until centuries later, Ramon Salazar, the eighth Salazar castellan, was convinced by Osmund Saddler, the new leader of Los Iluminados, to join Los Iluminados and break the seal that concealed the Plagas. Due to years of confinement, the Plagas parasites seemed dead. Some were later found fossilized 'which at least takes millions of years' in the rocks below Salazar's castle. However, despite this, the Plagas were still alive at the microscopic level as spores within the fossils. The miners that were excavating the site inadvertently inhaled the spores, which after many years gave birth to the parasites within their bodies. Since then, Saddler was able to recreate the parasites wholly, injecting them in egg form into potential hosts.

Some time before Autumn 2004, American agent Jack Krauser, while secretly working for Albert Wesker, arrived at the village in search of the parasite. He was later used to kidnap Ashley Graham, daughter of U.S. President Graham, as part of an Iluminados plot to do no less than take over the entire world by infecting Ashley and returning her to her father in order to influence the United States, this plot fail when Leon Scott Kennedy an American agent for the Division of Security Operations was sent to recue her... that and Excella Gionne had her own plans for the Plaga parasite.

After receiving intelligence about the young Ashley's whereabouts, from a spy of her's in the U.S. Government, she sent one of her top agents, Zabuza Momochi to tail Leon. he had two missions to complete, the first was to follow the American agent to find and gather as many samples of parasitic organisms as he could and if need be, find and kill Jack Krauser. Mind you this was before Excella began working with Wesker and had no knowledge that Krauser was one of his men. Zabuza completed the first two before having a face off with Krauser, Zabuza brutally beat him nearly to death but upon returning to his Master Zabuza admitted he didn't confirm that Krauser was dead. Zabuza's second mission was to monitor Leon and Ashley, Excella made it clear that if the Los Iluminados gain any type hold on the United States it would work against her and TRICELL. So if the two were infected, she wanted them dead.

Zabuza located them after his fight with Krauser and while Ashley as well as Leon was administered with the Plaga parasites, the two found a laser surgery machine built with the solo purpose of removing a Plaga internally from its host's body. Leon and Ashley used the machine on themselves, destroying their Plaga parasites. Not needing to kill them Zabuza take a of the laser surgery machine's blue paints and watch them from the shadows, insuring they weren't infected again by giving them some helpful gun fire if they were in a tight spot until they escaped on a jet ski left by a certain someone and were picked up by the US Government authorities. After returning with his mission completed Zabuza gave the Plaga parasite to Excella who later rename them Las Plaga parasite in a moment of humor, mocking the fallen Los Iluminados.

Orochimaru knew Excella would turn against them if she ever realize Wesker was just using her and become a dangerous enemy but never the less still saw the romantic fool as being brilliant in her research.

After several years of study Excella found that the Las Plaga parasite had four basic stages or as she call them types, all of which cause undesirable physical mutations. Not the least bit happy about that she experimental on the parasite creating three new Types. Type Five, this Type mutated a part of anyone who inject themselves with body while leaving them mostly human and sane. In the case of a man name Billy Coen, it turn his arm into a mutated arm-blade weapon that he could use to save the woman he love, Rebecca Chambers. Type six was by far the best out of all of them, when injected the body it didn't mutate the body at all but gave them extraordinary regenerative capability to the point that killing them was nearly impossible! Even shooting them in the head several times over did little to no damage to their body and the bullets were just rejected from the hands no matter were they were shot, their endurance, and strength was also enhanced three times over making them far more power then any normal human!

But there was a fatal flaw in Type Six, unless they take a certain serum at least once a day, their body would start to mutate into a corrupted abomination that only knews how to eat human flesh and kill! As long as they take the serum they would be okay but if they miss even once day they run risk of turning into a monster. This bring us to the finally Type, Type Seven... other wise known as the incompleted Type.

Type Seven was meant to be the perfect Las Plaga parasite, anyone who injected it was meant to gain superhuman abilities far greater then Type six, in other words... a Project Alice recreation! When Wesker sent his men to TRICELL, they split into two teams, one was sent to retrieve the Las Plaga parasite's and the other was sent to kill Excella, while the retrieval team succeeded in getting the parasite's and making out of there alive, Orochimaru was dismay to find that she had not yet completed the Seventh Type yet. Not only that but nearly all data on the the Las Plaga was destroyed doing the Sheva bombing! Only a few disks where recover with some notes on the Las Plaga.

Orochimaru sigh, Wesker really didn't do him any favors by trying to kill that woman so soon, now she could be anywhere and 'a soothing sea tune began to play' Orochimaru pause his line of thought and pick up the cell phone next to him, upon seeing who name was on the caller ID he smirk hoping was calling for what he thought she was.

"Hello Miss Jessica Sherawat, I take you and Mister Raymond Vester mission was a success?" Orochimaru ask with a grin, the lady was one of the best in the world, he was able to implant her and Raymond as Spy's in TRICELL without either Excella or Wesker finding out.

" _While we ran into a few.. problems what we gain is more then enough for me to demanded five time the Original amount!_ " Jessica stated causing Orochimaru to raise an eye lass.

"Five time!? And what did you find that make you so sure of that?" Orochimaru ask and he could feel her making.

"Orochimaru-san, not only did I get a hold of the _t-Veronica_ virus as you requested but I also manage to gain DNA samples of _Alexia Ashford_ , and _Manuela Hidalgo_!"

* * *

( _Take a deep breath, and exhale... calm down, don't make a move. Just keep watching it and be ready for anything._ ) Takashi told himself in the head trying to keep from freaking out and just start shooting this thing, it had yet to attack, why he didn't know but Takashi knew he needed to be careful with had he fought. Saeko who was behind him had finally come out of her stated of shock and raisin to her feet, she swallow a lump in her though before gripping her sword and take slow steps until she right behind Takashi.

"You like their ready!" Kabuto said no longer able to hide his glee, the Licker he sent after Naruto and Samui fail to force the two out into the open so he wasn't able to see fight and couldn't analyze anything but this time he place several cameras through out The Executioner's body.

"Oh Boy! The Data, I wonder what kind of Data will these two give me!" Kabuto's eye from be hind his glass were glue to the monitor so he wouldn't miss a single beat then pass several buttons on the key broad.

"Takashi..." Saeko said slowly from behind him, "Very slow, let's-" 'SWOOOOSH!' faster then two though possible The Executioner's pull the giant axe like object into the air and slash it down at a speed that they barely had enough time to dodge! Both roll out of the way as the blade of the axe smash into the floor breaking a hole open into it! Bang! Bang! Bang! the sound of gun fire ring through the air as Takashi fire a volley of rounds at The Executioner's head, ( _Yes perfect shots on the first-HUH!?_ ) Takashi joy was short as even though his shots were on point The Executioner's once again with surprising speed swung his axe at Takashi who bare was able to duck in time leaving the axe crashing into the wall and taking a chuck of it out of place!

"Impossible, that should have kill it!" Takashi mutter as Saeko race to it, ( _If head shots aren't enough, then lets take away it free moment and kill it at our own pace!_ ) Saeko thought making at clean slash at The Executioner's left leg hoping it take it off but only draw at small amount of blood.

"THICK! It was like trying to cut into a tracker wheel!" Saeko gasp but then quick rose her sword to block a one blow from the flat side of its axe and attack alone sent a powerful vibrations down her back and Saeko at the back of her head wonder, if she take more of those then which break first, her sword or her arms, Takashi at moment ran around The Executioner's body and fire six shots all of which landed on it body, on the side Takashi was please his aim had gotten so much better then the first time use a gun but was unhappy that the bullets seem to have no effect on this monster they were fighting!

"Excellent, splendid, wonderful, simply magnificent!" Kabuto couldn't contain his joy at what he was seeing, every person he sent The Executioner to was pretty much kill out right, this was the first time he found anyone that could live for more a few seconds! "How long, just how long can these two survive, I want to see it, The Executioner fighting at it full strength!"

"It got even faster!?" Saeko gasp jump out the way of the rushing giant undead, Saeko jump back to her feet and dash forward slashing with all her might at it rib cage only to watch her sword get jam into it body, ( _Not good! How can it's body be so thick!_ ) Saeko thought trying to pull free her blade, turning to the girl it raise it's giant axe about to strike her down only for Takashi to jump on a coffee table that was still standing and fire several shots and once again hitting it head bring the Executioner's attention back to him as Saeko finally freed her sword and quickly back as it slam it axe down at Takashi and who jump on the table he was on leaving it to be crash into piece's.

"I don't get it! Up til now a single head always did them in, yet I've unloaded more then a clip into this monster but it still won't die!" Takashi said as Saeko ran up to him.

"I don't get it either, maybe the zombies have begone to mutate!" Saeko bring her sword to the front of her face when The Executioner turn it attention back to them.

"If we can't kill it through normal means, then we have to get created. Takashi, aim for the kneecaps and take out it legs! This time once it's movements have been stop I'll be sure to take off it head in one foul swoop!" Saeko said with determination in her voice, 'GROOORRRRR' The Executioner roar and charge at the two, both jump of tof the way of a axe slash. Takashi following Saeko's command started firing at the knees of The Executioner, chucks of blood and flesh flew through the air as he hit his mark but The Executioner kept moving like nothing happen and swing his axe side ways faster the Takashi could act and hit the teen, sending him flying into the the wall!

Daze by the blow Takashi had little to no time to act as The Executioner began marching up to the down teen and raise it axe above it's head ready to end the boy then suddenly it right leg finally gave out causing it to fall to one knee! Finally but to his sense's Takashi roll away from The Executioner who was trying to stand up but could from how much damage it leg had taken, taking aim Takashi pause when Saeko appear in the air next to the undead giant with her sword held horizontally in front of her and gave a power slash with all her might!

There was the sicking sound of flesh being rip and tore as Saeko finally take it head off just as she muscle, tissue, and blood went flying everywhere leaving a stun Kabuto who was watching from his safe place through the cameras! "Dead... they kill it!" he gasp! To say that The Executioner's had never been kill would not be completely true, if fought it would almost always kill everyone but there were groups who were heavily armed enough to where several of them would die before killing it in the end. For two teenagers to kill it while gaining very few injuries was fascinating.

"Kabuto." the voice of his master ring out and the glasses wearing man turn to see Orochimaru walking into his lab.

"How goes the test run?" Orochimaru ask, Kabuto was a young man who came under his wing at a very young age, as such Orochimaru knew all this tells. When Kabuto sigh is unusually meant the test didn't get the any worth while result and was a wast of time, however when he push his glasses up the bridge of his nose that mean he gain some unforeseen but wonderful result's.

"The Licker B.O.W.'s were kill some time ago and The Executioner was just destroyed!" Orochimaru had not seem that coming which was made clear by this his shock Expression.

"And the body count?" he ask wondering how many people had to die for four Lickers and a Executioner to be destroy, "Zero, and before you ask, both party's were composed one male and one female, age range around mid to late teens." for the time and a while Orochimaru was stun, he never once thought a pair of teenagers could take down such dangerous Bio-weapons!

"Humanity never cease's to amaze me." Orochimaru chuckle and Kabuto smirk, "I've already sent The Nemesis Program after the first pair with some 'Enhanced ones' but for these two lets see how they fair with smaller and faster target's like The Eliminator's!" Kabuto and Orochimaru's smile turn darker.

"Sound like fun, but after you've dispatch The Eliminator's come see me in my lab, in a few days we'll be getting some... guest's." Kabuto raise an eye as his master walk away and wonder who it was that was coming.

* * *

Vision, her vision, it was starting to become clear again, Shizuka Marikawa was finally able to see and think clearly again, she slowly made her way through the broken in wind shield of the turn over car she was in when a hand was held out for her, she gave a soft smile and take it as she was bought to her feet. The person quickly caught her when it look like she was about to fall over as she was still shaken from the crash.

"Thank you, I really thought we were going to die." she said quietly to the silver hair man and look around at all the dead body of the zombie's, he simply nodded and move next to the car that was on it's side then knee down.

"It fine, I really only spotted you by chance but I couldn't in good heart watch as you and this child die right before my very eye's." he said using his glove hands to yank off what remain of the front window of the car allowing a better view of the pink hair girl who had been knock out from the crash, ( _Saya..._ ) Shizuka thought worry about her student as the man place to fingers at her neck and was please to feel a pulse in the girl before going about undoing the seat belt.

Shizuka sigh glad they some how made it though what had happen, she and Saya had been driving down the road hoping they could find some sigh of the other four students they had been with up until a short time ago when a truck piloted by a dead driver came out of no where and blind sided her! The car flip and roll cross the ground several times before stopping, Saya had bash her head against the side window and was out cold.

Shizuka had manage to remain awake but half unconscious from being knock around so much, but even in her half unconscious stated she could make out the sound of groaning and knew that the undead were making their way to her, just as Shizuka began to wonder if this was it gun shots began to ring through the air and the sicking sound of bursting flesh was heard before long she then heard someone call out to her that he was coming.

"There we go." the silver hair man said standing up with the unconscious Saya in his arms, beside some bruising and a cut on the forehead she seem fine.

"Thank you gain, for going through the trouble of saving us." Shizuka said, it truly hope into her heart when she ran into others who had not lost their humanity.

"It fine, I-" "Kakashi!"the voice of a young girl was heard and Shizuka turn to see two teens race to them, with was a girl with long blond hair in pig tails with blue eye's, the other was a boy that look about the same age with red hair no I brows to speak of and black rings around his eye's.

"I thought I told you two to stay on the roof top and be on look out." Kakashi said in authoritative tone as both hurry to him.

"Yeah we know but we spotted that helicopter heading this way, it'll be bad if they see again." the red head said, Shizuka notice how Kakashi tense, "There a group camp out somewhere in this city, they have gotten a hold of a helicopter and think of this city as their own base. Shooting down anyone who not with them. We need to move." Kakashi said answering Shizuka's unasked question then turn fully to the kid.

"She still shaken from her crash, help to the building." he told then and both nodded each moving to Shizuka's side and taking a arm on their shoulder's, Shizuka mutter a quick thanks before they all quick go moving.

Meanwhile driving down a road on the other side of the city Naruto and Samui both sat in silents thinking about the days events and unsure of what to make of them, neither had ever come across something like the things that attack them in the hotel and if they were truthful it scary them horrible!

"Well... that was new." Naruto said at last breaking the ice, Samui's eye's turn to the boy and sigh in warded she was glad he broke the tense silents.

"That one way to put, any idea what those things were?' she ask, she knew he hadn't a clue but if he had a guess she like to here, over the course of the time Samui spent with Naruto she quickly realize he was a lot smarter then he let on.

"No a clue but the zombie's out side are the ones that worry me the most." Naruto replied and Samui felt another chill run up her back, when making their get away Naruto given a quick run down of what the zombie's out side were like and it seem that one of their theories might be true.

"You said they were avoiding your gun fire and even tried to surround you right? That crazy and so not cool..." Samui mumble thinking this was all some kind of sick joke.

"I know, when I saw that shit going down I nearly- What the hell is that!?" Naruto said so fast Samui almost didn't understand him as he snap his head to face the passenger window, she lazily turn to the see what he was looking at only for her eye's to have just enough time to widen and 'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!' the right side of the car exploded and flip over sliding across the road for dozens of feet before coming to a screaming stop!

On top of building several kilometers away from them a monstrosity of what was once human stood lowing what look like a advances rocket launcher and gave out a loud roar before jumping down from the seven story high build and began making it's way to the targets.

* * *

To Be Continue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hospital of the Dead**

The devastated landscape of the city look was something that had become an common thing to those who live there, buildings blown open and crumbling, debris littering the streets, there was no sign of any living creature in the area, and the red sun was beginning to set, giving the whole place a rather eerie and depressing look. In an apartment complex Kakashi Hatake look out of the building watching a helicopter flying away from their view and sigh glad they were safe for the moment.

"I don't understand, why are they killing living people?" If they have such resources wouldn't it be better to help others in need?" Shizuka ask Kakashi who sigh truth be told he thought the same but that didn't mean everyone had the same view as them, the apartment they were in was rather small. The living room and the kitchen were connected; there was only one bedroom, one bathroom, and a fire escape. There wasn't much furniture either; just the bookshelf, a sofa, two end tables, a lamp, a small kitchen table and two chairs, and a refrigerator. The bedroom basically the same amount of furniture as well.

"Greed, now that the world has turn out like this, people have become far more greedy and selfish hoping to keep everything to their selves and will do what ever it takes to have more, even if that means killing other still living humans." Kakashi said.

"Well that just great, though it doe explain why we haven't run into any living people." Saya mutter sitting on the couch with a ice pack to her head and bandages on her arms and neck for when she got hurt in the crash.

"Yeah, the dead they leave alone for the most part cause they don't want to wast ammo save for when they go gathering supplies and food, they shoot down any living breathing person they see on sight." the red hair boy of the group said walking up to her with a red hair girl wearing glasses next to him.

"Here are some percocet's" he said to Saya who gave a small grateful smile, "Thank you Gaara." Saya replied taking the pain killer as Gaara turn to Kakashi.

"We need to start making plans for getting to the safe house. It still possible since we have Karin." Gaara said catching the others attention.

"Safe house?" Shizuka ask.

"Yes, a while ago before we ran into you two, we were heading to a safe house at the edge of town but due to that chopper we haven't been able to get close, in fact we got push back even more and by car it a five hour drive away." Kakashi said

"The safe house was built by a certain family but Karin and her cousin is able to get in since their family was friends with said family." Gaara stated as Karin look down at hearing his words.

"I really hope my cousin is okay, he has the worse luck some times." the red hair girl said looking out the window.

"I'm sure he fine Karin, Naruto may have gotten split up but that kid is nearly impossible to kill, he'll make do on his own for now." Kakashi said getting smile out of Karin.

"Your cousin Naruto?" Saya ask.

"I'll tell you while we eat, Ino and Kibe us sent to get you guy." Karin said, everyone was all to willing to get something in their stomachs and take their mind of their gloomy situation.

* * *

"Hayashi-sensei!" Rei Miyamoto cried, she was a girl with light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair wearing a school uniform were battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, her school uniform top, a skirt. She has reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with large breasts, she was shouting in joy at seeing one of her old teacher's from school as some white haired muscle bound teen with a 240 machine gun blasted away the large group of zombie's around them with a craze expression that made her wonder if he was still sane.

They had been separated from two members of their group earlier, Takashi and Saeko, then to make matters worse a fire broke out splitting then apart from Shizuka and Saya a few days ago leaving then on their own, they had been searching for a means of travel when they ran into another herd of Zombies that quickly surrounded them. It look like it was the end for the three when a huge van came roaring down the road firing off rounds at the Zombies saving the three of them after it stop that when the trigger happy teen who look about two years older then them jump out and went on a killing spree.

"I can't be believe she still alive!" Kohta Hirano said just as happy as Rei, he was a short and overweight teen with a shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. He is wearing the standard male student uniform, black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath, Alice Maresato the youngest member of their small group who was being carry on Rei's back didn't know who the older lady was but seeing she and her friends were saving them knew she was a good person. She had shoulder-length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards, a mole under her left eye, and wears a white headband on her head. she was wearing a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes.

Once most of the Zombie's had been clear out of the way and it was safe to move Hayashi race toward the three and pull Rei and Kohta in to a warm bear hug happy to seeing them alive and well. She was wearing a a white button up shirt, a black dress around her waist, and white socks and high heels. She also had a hand gun on her hip.

"Oh thank god, I was starting to think none of you kids made out of that hell hole the school became alive!" she cried as they hug her back.

"Your one to talk, we thought you were one of the first to die at the gate." Rei said back cause Hayashi to tense when she heard that and look down.

"I almost was." she said causing Rei to feel bad at being so blunt.

"After Teshima was bitten and turn, he almost bit me but just as he grab me and tried to sink his teeth into my neck Gai sensei kick him off me." Rei and Kohta eye's lite up at the mention of one of their favorite teacher's, he was by far the weirdest person they'd ever met and a work out nut but he was also kind and look out for the students.

"Hehehe, he really _was_ a great man, I find myself wishing now that I had taken him up on one of those date he always ask me out on." Hayashi said with a humorless chuckle, Rei and Kohta eye's widen at catching her uses of the word 'was' looking at her Hayashi's sad smile was all they needed to see to know that the fun loving teacher was no longer among the living.

"That just goes to show ya, the one good guy in my life to way up and I didn't even go for him." Hayashi said sadly but then shake her head knowing now was not the best time to be thinking like that.

"Anyway, I'm just glad you all made out of there alive." Hayashi said to them Rei and Kohta could say the same for her since she had been one of the nicer teachers.

"Hey Guy's Suigetsu finish with the clean up here!" a voice call and they turn to see a girl with pink hair walking up to them with the white guy, Hayashi smile and held her hand out to the two.

"By they way, after I manage to get free of the school I ran into these two, I'd like you to meet Sakura Haruno and Suigetsu Hozuki." Hayashi said, both just smile as Sakura give them a small wave. Sakura had on a red Chinese dress with what look like combat heels on and M4 rifle on her back and long pink hair reaching down to her back. Suigetsu wore black jean, a tight black shirt with combat boots and two water bottles tie to his hip, of course he was carrying his machine gun as well and a large combat knife on his hip.

"Sakura, Suigetsu these are students from the school I worked at. Rei Miyamoto and Kohta Hirano... But I'm afraid I don't know the little one on Rei's back though." Hayashi said just now noticing the little girl being carry.

"This is Alice Maresato, we found her after her father... we take her in cause she was alone." Rei stated, Hayashi understood right away Alice's situation and move to the side to get a better look at her then frown at the back and blue skin around left leg.

"She hurt her ankle?" Hayashi ask and Rei nodded as Sakura came around to get a better look as well.

"I doesn't look to bad, I'll fix it up in the van with our Med-kit." Sakura said getting a smile from Rei.

"That all well and good but lets get a move on before more of those things come our way." Suigetsu stated getting a nodded from everyone there.

"Right, you guys can also meet Kin, Sai, and Zaku, their waiting on the inside and-LOOK OUT!" Sakura scream seeing one of the zombie shoot up off the ground faster then normal and lung at Rei and Alice from behind both turn and gasp and horror before being push out of the way by Sakura who quickly raise her arm's to protect herself as it grab her bite down on her right wrist take a chunk out of her!

"AIIIIIIEEEE!" "GOD DAMMIT! SAKURA!" Suigetsu shouted punch the undead corpse off her, ( _Shit I thought I finish off all these things_ ) he thought using the buttock to smash it head in several time before turning to Sakura who was holding her right arm which was missing half the wrist while frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

"I don't believe it! I can't- I don't want it to- I-I-I don't with it to end like this!" Sakura cried with tears flowing down her face as Rei, Alice, Hayashi, and Kohta look on in horror at knowing the girl who just help to save them was bitten and was now screwed.

"Sakura..." Suigetsu said bring her attention to him who had his eye shadow before looking at her with a cold glare on his face, "I... am sorry." the second those words his lip Suigetsu reach out faster then she could react and grab her right arm yanking it into the air with his eyes lock on the bloody remains of her wrist and pull the 13 inch combat knife from his hip. Looking at the knife then to her arm a few time Sakura along with everyone else quickly realize what he was planing! "Suigetsu Wait-" 'SKSSSHHH' "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Elsewhere in another part of the city the smoking remaining of a dark truck on it back side laid across the road of the empty city block, a thumping sound was suddenly heard as the truck shake a little, then it was heard again as the already damage window began cracking, a third time it was heard followed before the front window being kick out and certain blond rolling out of the truck landing painfully on the glasses.

'cough' 'cough' 'cough' "Well that happen." Naruto mutter choking on his own breath, what ever had hit them left him quit bloody as he bleed from his forehead and had multiple cuts on his arms and legs, slowly getting to his feet and limped over to the passenger doors, open the back side door. He quickly pulled out his duffel bags and threw them on his back then move to the front passenger door and open it to see a groaning Samui who look to be just as bang up as him.

"Come on Samui, I don't think we want to wait around for what hit us just now to come our way." Naruto mutter trying to pull the seat belt off her, Samui's half open eye's turn to him for a moment then she press the red button freeing herself from the seat belt allowing Naruto pulled her out of the vehicle. After managing to get the girl to her feet he threw her right over his shoulder, Naruto also notice much to his amusement she still had her sword gripped tightly in her left hand.

"I... feel like... crap. Not... cool." she mumble and he gave a short laugh before making tracks away from the crash site. Not far from their location a Saeko peek her head out of an ally to make sure those things weren't nearly before going back in and kept trying to clean her wound with the dirty towels she had but as seeing more dirty getting on her bloody opening she snarl before throwing it away.

"This is not working Takashi, we need clean medical supplies not this stuff we pick up off the ground." Saeko said as Takashi was getting pretty much the same results, he sigh throwing down his dirty towels as well. After the attack by that thing, they had both been force to flee when zombies began making their way in, in large numbers.

They only had enough time to grab the bags closest to them before they got surrounded and ran out of there as fast as they could. They had finally lost the zombies and stop to dress their wounds but much to their dismay they only found food and ammo in the bags they had grab, which was good mind you but didn't do them much help for their wounds which weren't life threatening but if not fix they could get infected.

"There's a hospital close by, hopefully it not crawling with those things but we need to be careful how we move to it and not attract the attention of anymore unwanted company." Saeko nodded, this was a dangerous situation they were in, she couldn't understand what was going, that thing that attack them was unlike anything they every face before!

"Right then let move, the sooner we get ourselves patch up the better." Saeko stated, both quickly look out the ally to make sure it was clear before racing off never seeing the eye's glaring down at then from a few building away from them.

"Oh thank Kami! Finally some good luck" Naruto moan happy as he slowly made his way up the hospital steps, he had spotted and was completely relieved to not find any undead things trying to eat them. As they reach the door Samui groan shifting out of his hold shaking the final stars out of her site.

"I'm fine now, I can walk on my own." Samui said but Naruto look at her wondering if that was true as she had hit her head pretty hard on the dash broad of the truck, Samui look at him and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, for not leaving me behind when I became dead weight. That was cool of you." she said, truth was Samui hated showing weakness and having him carry her nearly all the way here was a huge blow to her pride but never the less, happy to know she had found someone who wouldn't leave her the moment the going got tough.

"Sure, beside, if I lose you then who else will I annoy." Naruto grinned and she had to give a small as even now he was still able to joke around, walking inside they carefully look around, the front of the building was a mess as they guess, there was blood everywhere from most likely then the outbreak hit them and people started getting eaten.

"Let's make our way to one of the treatment rooms." Samui said walking off down the hall to the left with Naruto behind her, after passing several rooms they found one with racks of medical supplies.

"Bingo, I think we hit the jack pot." Naruto said with a huff as both walk in, walking to the racks on one side of the room Naruto grabbed a roll of medical gauze and bandages along with tape and clip, on the other side Samui found the alcohol with medical disinfectant ointment. Back at the front of the building Takashi kick open the door and ran inside holding it for Saeko who race in after him allowing him to slam the door shut, looking around she saw a broken chair on the floor with a leg bind and grab it before using all his might to kick the leg off, "Takashi!" she call to him as he was holding the door shut and threw him the broken leg. Understanding what to to he quickly slide the chair leg into the loop handles sealing the door shut and back away as a bunch of _things_ slammed into the door and began banging on it!

"What the hell are those things!" Takashi shouted as what look like large white baboons! They were about 5.5 with excess muscle tissue visible and jagged teeth and what look like pure red eye's.

"I don't know Takashi but that not going to hold them for long!" Saeko stated gripping her sword and watching the glass doors but began to crack, "We need to move!" Takashi order and both ran to the right hall 'BOOOOOOM' however the wall on one of it side blew open causing both to stop and back step as what was once a man walk through the smoke and turn it single eye on them. That lone eye began scanning the two at once and quickly recognize them it it seconder targets.

Both tense when they saw the weapons it was holding and knew it was just like The Executioner they face, in one hand was what little like a min-gun and and in the other a rocket launcher, the former was was raise causing their eye's to widen as it pulled the trigger 'BABABABABABBABABABBABABA'

"HMMMM!?" Naruto's head shop up along with Samui's and both had sweat roll down the side of their face, "That... sounds like some type of machine gun. A really big one at that!" Naruto comment putting down the bandages he was holding on the table in front of him, Samui drop the tray she was holding and gripped the blade on her hip.

"Get ready!" Samui said watching him pull out one of his hand guns and flicking the safety as the gun fire was getting closer and he pulled out one of his throwing knives.

'BABOOOOM' A loud explosion rock the room they in and two body's came flying through the walls much to their surprise as Naruto and Samui were force to catch them! Saeko crush into Naruto's chest knocking him back several and making him drop to one knee! Saeko couldn't even keep to her feet as when Takashi's body land on top of her and was knock to her back!

"Enough with the surprise's already! Geezs!" Samui growl placing Takashi on the floor next to her and Naruto did the same with Saeko, "Who are these two anyway and what did this to them?" Samui mutter until they heard thumping and frozen. Naruto quickly aim his Taurus Millennium but then pause at what he saw come out of the smoke, a large man like creature walk out of the hole wearing a leather outfit and holding what look like a min-gun and a rocket launcher.

"Okay... I think we just reach a whole new level of what the fuck!" Naruto said as both he and Samui rose to their feet, "I think option three is starting to go to light." Samui stated as the Nemesis scan her and Naruto and note them as it's primary targets and take aim with it's min-gun.

"Yeah, let's not go there!" Naruto spoke before firing Taurus Millennium, this would be one of the time where Samui would note Naruto's odd survival instinct, as rather then firing at the Nemesis he take aim at the belt on the min-gun that was feeding it round and shot several bullets that not only damage a few of the min-guns round but also jam them into the round feed keeping it from firing and thus taking out the weapon all together.

"Nice shot." Samui stated impress with his accuracy before hearing a groaning and look next to her feet to see Takashi waking up.

"Saeko... where is Saeko..?" Takashi said slowly, Samui look at him then to the girl next to Naruto who was also starting to stir, "If you mean the girl she fine as can be now stay down, you both were just blown threw a wall." Samui order, 'GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!' both Naruto and Samui as the Nemesis threw down it useless min-gun along with the rocket launcher since it use it last shot on Takashi and Saeko and roar at the male blonde, clearly enrage at what Naruto did to it's weapon.

"Ummm, ~~~I think I made it mad~~~~" Naruto sang getting ready to fight the thing as Saeko's eye open slightly, she and Takashi had dodge it the first round of gun fire barely but then out of nowhere it switch weapons and fire it rocket launch at the two, they had manage to got out of the way for the most part but the explosion still made a shock wave strong enough to send them flying threw a wall!

Her ears had finally stop ring and she could see now that they had been sent crushing into a room with two other's who seem ready to fight the monster that had just nearly kill them but Saeko knew she had to speak up quickly about another threat heading for them.

"Watch.. out..." Naruto look down at the recovering girl as she look up to him with a glare, "There... are... more the... just... that thing...!" Naruto and Samui's eyes widen when some type of howling reach their ear and were stun when big white apes came burst through the room with a mad blood lust expression on their face.

"What... the hell! Am I looking at!?" Naruto said with a blank expression on his face as Samui raise an eye brow, she was also taken back what she was seeing.

"Primate's, mutated primate's." Samui said simply, she quickly notice how they set their eye's on the two who came crushing in on them.

"Okay then... I'll take the big guy and you take the monkeys?" Naruto ask and Samui shrug.

"Sound about right, even if it was done the other way around chances are we might not live through this." Samui replied, ( _Well that sounded motivating._ ) Naruto thought with his left eye twitching.

"I just love hearing your out look on life. Well have fun with those things." Naruto said, then much to everyone's surprise race up to the Nemesis, jump and put three rounds in it head before landing behind it, the Nemesis groan in pain before turning around and giving chase to the fleeing male blonde.

"Well, that was a thing." Samui mutter as the mutated primate's began rushing toward her and she quickly bifurcated the first one to reach her before slashing another one down the middle of it body from the head on down. Samui was about to continue her attack when she notice two heading for the young lady on the ground Naruto had caught and duck under a claw slash of one before kicking it away and rushing to Saeko's aid.

Finally getting to her knees Saeko's eye's widen as two of the landed right in front of her and her about to sink their teeth into the down girl when Samui came up behind them and lop off both of their heads in one swing, ( _What physical strength..._ ) Saeko thought in impress as Samui reach down and pull her to her feet.

"You and your friend are dead weight right now, grab him and head into the next room while we deal with these things." Samui order pushing her towards Takashi, Saeko staying on her feet look at Samui and nodded.

"Yeah, thank you." Saeko said before moving as quickly as she could to Takashi while Samui turn back to the Eliminators and frown, ( _There has to be at least 15 of them remaining, and with Naruto off fighting what every that monster is I'm on my own for now._ ) Samui thought getting ready as they rush her.

* * *

"How is she?" Suigetsu ask said the driver seat, he was driving a large black van and look through the rear view mirror at Sai and Rei as they watch over Sakura who was leaning on Rei and holding what was left her arm.

"The bleeding finally stop but I think she will need medical aid soon rather then just what in the first aid-kit." Sai said he was a young man with short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He is carrying a small backpack and wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. Sai was currently looking down at the bloody stomp of what was once Sakura's hands.

"Hey you sure she ain't going to turn, cause she looking pretty shitty." the boy in the passenger seat said, he had spiky, black hair and dark eyes and was wearing a white shirt with black pants on.

"Yeah well you try getting your hand cut off and see if you look any better." Sakura said slowly clearly having a hard time staying awake and getting a finch from Suigetsu.

"If she was going to turn she would have done so by now." Hayashi said looking at the pink haired girl in worry, the teen scoff and turn back in his eat.

"You should have just kill her man, even if she doesn't turn she dead weight now." Suigetsu glare at him for that.

"Zaku, once get her some medical care she'll be as good as new... minus her hand." Suigetsu said and the Zaku roll his eyes at that.

"Dude if your just looking to hit that, then we got more then enough chicks in this van for you to ram out, so let just get rid of the cripple bitch before she go walking corpse on us." all the girls eye widen at hearing that while Sai frown and Suigetsu eye's narrow.

"I'm going to before get you said that and ask that you just shut the hell up." Suigetsu growl only for Zaku to snarl and pull out a gun.

"Screw that! I'm not about to risk getting my neck bite out just cause you want some pussy!" Zaku yell turning around and pointing the gun at Sakura who had fallen to sleep, Hayashi, Rei, Kohta, and Alice all gasp in horror as he place the gun at Sakura's head only for Suigetsu to grab his wrist with his free hand yank it back and twist causing him to drop the gun and a sicking crack sound.

"GAHHHHH! MY ARM! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING ARM!" Zaku cried as Suigetsu kept his hold while trying to keep the van going straight, "Sai..." Suigetsu said and the pale skin teen nodded reaching to the passenger seat and undoing his seat belt before opening the door allowing Zaku just enough time to gasp in horror as Suigetsu push him out of the van sending him rolling across the ground screaming in pain as the van rode off and Sai close the door.

"Any got a problem with what we just did!?" Suigetsu ask Hayashi, Rei, Kohta, and Alice all shake their head no seeing as having someone like him around would have approve problematic later on. However the mean one Sai and Suigetsu were looking at was teenage girl with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. she was wearing a tank top and blue jean pants.

"Tch, you can stop worrying, you might have save me along with that dick but it was because of him I have to leave him friends Tayuya and Sasame behind. Plus he like to hit me a lot so I feel nothing for him getting what was coming to him." Kin Tsuchi stated as she sat in the far back next to Hayashi and Kohta.

"Good, I know a place where we can not only get Sakura help but also it safe and likely free of any undead, but we are getting there together... all of us, under stand?" everyone nodded knowing that was the move they could have made.

* * *

Back at the hospital Naruto continue his mad sprint down the hall way with the Nemesis still hot on his tail, ( _Ya know, for a big guy he surprisingly fast!_ ) Naruto muse in his head as he turn a corner, ran into a empty waiting room and jump behind a row of chairs

"Okay so how am I going to do this?" Naruto mutter to himself, checking his gun he saw he had half a clip let and opening his pouch was please to see it full of throwing blades.

"Okay so half a clip left and I'm fighting something that can take getting shot in the head multiple times... well this is fun." Naruto chuckle dryly as the wall burst open as the Nemesis came burrowing in the waiting room.

"Did no one every teach this thing how to use the door?" Naruto muse before jumping to his feet and ran around the chairs firing off rounds at the head of the Nemesis, getting three clean shot in the face as the rest miss and his gun ran out.

"Well I guess We're doing this the hard way!" Naruto mutter seeing the tyrant still moving, throwing away the empty gun Naruto race to it ducking under a mean haymaker while slashing at it rib cage with one of his blades. Turning around it try for another punch at the blonde his had gone for close combat but Naruto lean back and pull out another blade.

Now holding one in each hand Naruto stab it several times in the chest before it back hand him so hard it sent the 18 year old flying into a wall and through it land on holding room and knocking a bed over.

"Ugh, Fuck! My shoulder!" Naruto grunted grabbing his dislocated arm but still quickly got to his feet, ( _Okay fighting mano a mano, not one of my better ideas!_ ) Naruto thought dryly hurry out of the room as he could here then thing stomping it's way to him. Kicking the door open Naruto huddle out and made it two feet down the hall when he the sound of the wall burst in the room he just left.

"It really needs to learn about the door." Naruto mumble moving as fast as he could down the hall and turn a corner, however before he go any father he stop at seeing a red rectangle steel box on the side of a wall with a firemen axe on the inside. Mean while Saeko had made it into the medicine room as she was told and was helping Takashi to his feet.

"You okay Saeko?" he ask and she smile at his worry for her even as she was the one helping him yes.

"Yes for now, but I think our new friend might not be for much longer." Saeko said causing Takashi to look outside the door and saw Samui facing off the mutated primate's but was clearly having some trouble due to their movements. Takashi was unsure of what to do, if anything this was their best chance to get away but leaving someone who save them behind left a bad taste in his mouth.

"We have to help her." Saeko said seeing Samui kill another one but then get knock down as one of the apes hit her from above, "Yeah." was all Takashi said as his reach for his weapon which was still on his sling. Outside the room Samui roll until her feet then jump back as the ape that hit her from the ceiling tried to jump on top her.

"Their movement is a real pain in the ass!" Samui mutter bitterly she had kill five already but there was about ten of them left, she had the physical strength to kill them quickly in one go but even as undead the ape's still move remarkably fast and were very agile. Samui duck to the side when one tried to take her from and and land on the wall staying there leading to another reason why she was having such a hard time right now. Their claws allow them to gorge into the wall and stick to the ceiling.

"Well at this point it all or nothing!" Samui roar rushing at the one in front of her which at leap into the air and at her rearing her arms back to the point that her sword was behind her with the tip pointed at the ground she drop to one knee allowing the Eliminator's to get above and swing the sword with all her might cutting it in half!

Quickly standing up as the two piece fall to the ground, Samui attack to her right stabbing another one right between the eyes and her few blade by cutting the top of it head open. Not bothering to watch it fall to the ground Samui left go with her left hand using only her right to slashing at another one and cut off everything just before the eyes!

However one finally manage to attack the girl from behind causing them to fall to the ground and roll about before Samui kick it off her, but just as she tried to get back up it jump on top of her giving the blonde female just enough time to use the back of the blade to push up on it neck and keep it from chowing down on her face.

"Not good!" Samui grunted seeing the rest coming at her but in the position she was in Samui knew she was helpless against the hold lot but just as she thought this might be the end for her a leather heel bash in the face of the Eliminator knocking it off!

"Samui look up as Saeko jump over her and stab the ape through it head, "Thanks I- LOOK OUT!" Samui yell as two from jump at from the front but Saeko merely smile as gun shot heard and both were blow from as they were now missing a good part of their face. Samui turn around to see Takashi standing behind her holding a smoking Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun.

"You okay?" he ask as she got to her feet in a hurry.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Samui said as Takashi stood next to her while Saeko back up to them, "There are still four of the left, I can deal with the two on the right and you guys take the last on the left." Samui order, they nodded and prepare themselves. Back with the Nemesis was currently searching for Naruto who had manage to give it the slip, it scanners show that Naruto had went into the cafeteria and walking into the open room it heard a humming noise, following the sound never noticing the smell of gas and rounded the counter coming up to a microwave allow to late did it see the fork in side the started to spark causing a explosion threw blasted into the air and landing one of the large tables!

The Nemesis groan as the scanner in it eye was thrown out of focus and burred, as such it never saw it target up to it, stopping right next to it head Naruto lift up a red firemens axe and brought it on it neck as hard as he could cutting it head off in one go!

"Finally! Naruto moan taking a step back and walking down on the large long table's seat.

In his hideout Kabuto frown, as the last of the Eliminator were taken down, not only that but mere moments before hand the Nemesis had just been killed, yet not a single one of the targets had die. It was one thing for all of them to survive the first wave but to manage not only keeping surviving but also killing all these bio weapons that had been able to take down some of the worlds best train soldiers was more then a little off putting. Even more so when the ones who did weren't even in their 20s yet.

Kabuto really wanted to test just how long they could survive but Sherawat and Vester would be arriving soon and he knew Orochimaru wanted all their focus on the current project. "Oh well, I just have to wait while before I can have some more fun with these kids." Kabuto matter then smirk, if all went well he could use the new creations on them.

"Finish." Samui spoke sheathing her sword as she look down at the remains of the mutated primate's and look to her left to see Saeko pulling her own sword out of the head of another one and saw next to her the last one with a large hole in it's head.

"Looks like you finish as well." Samui said walking up to Saeko who nodded.

"Yes, now that things have calm down some what we have a lot to talk about." Saeko but Samui merely raise an eyebrow.

"Later, I need to found the guy I was with." Samui said worry about Naruto, they all tense when the heard grunting and looked outside the room to see none other then Naruto dragging the Nemesis down the hall by it leg with it head rest on it's chest, seeing them staring Naruto stop and let it go, using his still good arm he wave. "Sup!?"

* * *

To Be Continue


End file.
